Integrated circuit devices have been housed in dual-in-line plastic packages, referred to as DIP packages, in the bulk of semiconductor manufacture, for many years. These DIP packages have leads which are designed to affix the DIP package to a printed circuit board (PC board). These leads are also generally embedded in the DIP through the use of a leadframe as is known in the art.
Some DIP packages provide leads which extend through holes in the PC board. More recently, surface-mount packaging has been introduced. This technique serves as an alternative to soldering leads in holes in PC boards. As components have moved from through-hole PC board assemblies to surface mount PC board assemblies, the mechanical stability of the solder joint has become more critical. In particular, the solder joint should be more resistant to failure because the solder serves as the securing device which holds the component on the PC board. When the solder joint is particularly rigid, however, leads often crack due to cycles of high and low temperatures.